powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Aya Kirino
Aya Kirino also known as Imouto and is one of the Ten Heroes. She is now a J-Pop Idol and swimsuit model in Japan. Information Despite her young age and appearance, Aya is incredibly intelligent. Under the Acceleration Scale, Aya was able to skip into an American university at the age of 9. A professor at the university also taught Aya about Music Magic, Sleep Magic and, music production there. When on missions Aya mostly shows a high level of maturity in order to make sure missions are successfully carried out. However, sometimes she still shows a immature side whilst conducting a mission. At times she can be short tempered, for instance when she went crazy on live television over a sexist comment made by an announcer. She is the youngest member of the Ten Heroes. Appearance Aya is a well endowed young woman with She has blue eyes and medium length hair that is a combination of blonde and pink/light purple (her real hair color is black), Aya has long bangs and often wears her hair in twin ponytails. Possessing the Carnival Phantasm Cross eye, giving her distinct yellow eyes with cross shaped pupils that can change color. Her hair is normally tied into twin-tails held together with pink ribbons, along with three pink heart shaped hair clips on her bangs. Despite her height of 4' 10" and age of 14, she is busty. She is well known for her small size and large bust due to various pin-up books. She generally wears her school uniform, which consists of a white collared shirt worn under a dark blazer jacket with cuffs and the school insignia on the left breast pocket. The lower half includes a plaid mini skirt, black dress socks and brown loafers. When she's not in school she wears a baggy hoodie and skirt with thigh high socks and sneakers. Dream Form: In her dream form, Aya transforms into an idealized older version of herself, becoming taller and her bosom also notably grows bigger. Furthermore, her hair grows longer as well, now covering her back. Originally, she had her bangs tied together with a rubber hair band and did not have her three heart shaped hair clips. However, since then, she currently styles a small ponytail on her upper left side with the heart shaped hair clips. Personality Aya has a very happy and bubbly personality, which often makes her seem childish at times. As such, she is very open of her thoughts, almost always expressing her feelings vocally and physically. For most of the time, Aya is usually excited and joyful, remaining cheerful in even the most tense and dangerous circumstances. Additionally, she rarely holds grudges and thinks ill will of others. However, her mood can also easily shift depending on the situations, becoming frustrated when things do not go her way or becoming scared when confronted by something she is afraid of. Ironically, Aya is quite frightened by ghosts, but finds the monsters she creates cute. Aya is very friendly and easy to get along with, but notably, due to being placed in the school dungeon alone to sleep, she does not have many friends or close relationships. Aya has also been known to be serious and mature at times. In her first meeting with Arata as her dream form, she acted in a polite and refined manner, helping him discover his Thema. During battles, she can become determined and focused, often times she will support her friends or actively fight herself. Although, she continues to remain friendly and cheerful, even against enemies. Particularly, she has very good teamwork, using her magic to bolster and cooperate effectively with her allies. Powers Absolute Command- But doesn't use it Dream-World Lordship- *Sleep Magic- **Dream Magic- *Dream Materialization- *Dream Imprisonment- *Sleep Combat- If she she is threatened while sleep she'll defend herself *Dream Scrying- *Oneiric Prediction- *Dream Walking- *Dreamt Reality- *Nightmare Manipulation- *Oneiric Cognition- *Subjective Reality- *Music Empowerment- *Song Augmentation- *Oneiric Slaying- *Precognitive Dreaming- *Dream Element Manipulation- *Omni-Sleep Inducement- *Boundless Awakening- *Telepathic Dream Creation- Spirit Calling- *Summoning Mimicry- Support Magic- Age Shifting- Music Magic- Sphere Manipulation- Conductor Baton Proficiency- Healing Communication- Child Prodigy- Performance Art Intuition- *Adoptive Muscle Memory- *Disguise Mastery- *Empathy- *Audiographic Memory- **Vocal Replication- Abilities Arc Symphony Aya is a young dream master and her magic is called Arc Symphony. As a Cardinal class mage, she is one of the strongest mages in America, being second only to the Kongou. However, because of her immense magical powers, if left unrestrained, she becomes capable of creating a Breakdown that can put the entire world to sleep and eventually destroy everything. During her own Breakdown, a dragon, considered to be a very high level monster, would even appear. As such, she was originally sealed away in a dungeon under her old house by Mitsubishi where she slept and lived in her dream world. Aya's Arc Symphony grants her the ability to create her own world and control any aspect within it. Inside her dream world, she is able to use her full power such as altering dimensions, creating different types of monsters, allowing access to her world and even change her own appearance to an idealized version of herself. Although, if she becomes upset, she cannot maintain the image and temporarily reverts back to her true form. Furthermore, she can directly effect affect the real world as well, such as physically pulling people into her dream world, directly communicate or project an astral image of herself in the real world to support her friends and allies. Her ability is powerful enough to drag people into her dreams without them realizing. While Arc Symphony is not entirely suited for direct combat, Aya especially excels in supporting and augmenting other magic, putting her magic in a different class of it's own. As such, her support magic and good teamwork makes her an ideal partner in battles. Aya has also been shown to be able to remain mostly calm in dangerous situations. Additionally, Aya also has the ability to summon monsters indefinitely to do her bidding and instantly create large barriers that replicates her dream world in the real world. In particular, her barrier is said to contain enormous amount of magic that not even Kongou is not able to fully analyze it and even amaze Mr. 99. As long as she is within her barrier, Aya is able to use her full strength and perform spells similar to Sylar's world reconstruction magic. This allows her to hold her own in a fight despite specializing in support magic. As a possessor of the Carnival Phantasm Cross Eye, Aya has the capability to send anything into a riff between dream and reality. Outside of magic, Aya is also a skilled violinist, singer and model. Techniques Starry Night Serenade - A spell that pulls others into her dream world where she can make them fall asleep with a dream of her choice, or both. Dreamy Fairy Serenade - A large area sleeping spell, Aya summons multiple creatures with the appearance of musical notes with wings to do her bidding. Anyone with low magic who comes near them fall asleep. Shift Change - Aya reconnects to her archive and transforms into her dream self which allows her to use more powerful magic. Meteor Symphony - A spell similar to a meteor shower that rains down star-shaped objects at Aya's target. Limits Category:Blog posts